


Destcember 2020

by solsabre



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Son, Comfort, Europa, Exile, F/M, Family Farwells, Father/Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsabre/pseuds/solsabre
Summary: Following the twitter Destcember 2020 daily prompt challenge. Will be featuring my varies OCs and their lives within the world of Destiny.
Relationships: OC/Zavala
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Destcember**

**Prompt #1 Exodus**

Red lined the sky as early evening fell upon the Last City. Two figures slipped out from a discrete entrance at the base of the Wall. Both wore hunter gear, however, the female hunter's gear was mismatched, abused, and worn from years of rough living. A titan's mark hung off her hip. She walked ahead of her companion towards the forest with a determined pace, but a closer glance would reveal the woman struggling to keep her composure. The Hunter Vanguard reached forward to squeeze her shoulder lightly. The woman grasped the offered hand, taking what comfort she could from it.

The trees rustled to their right. A tall caped Fallen shimmered into existence. Cayde's hand went immediately to his handcannon.

"I seek peace, hunter," the eliskni captain interjected quickly, his speech easily understandable between the insect-like clicks coming from his throat. All four of his arms spread out from his side, open palms held low. Empty.

"It's alright, Cayde," the female hunter, Jahara, said, exhaustion hung in her voice. "Brelisk is my son."

"Right, sure," the Hunter Vangaurd said unconvinced. "Sorry, I'm used to exchanging bullets, not salutations."

The reunited mother and son embraced. Brelisk tucked his human mother's head beneath his chin, nuzzling his rebreather into her auburn hair. He muttered soft words of apology in his native tongue.

"No, this was my own doing," Jahara said, pulling away slightly to look up at Brelisk. "I should have never kept you and the others a secret from Z-" Jahara choked back sob, struggling to finish, " -from the Commander."

She buried her face into Brelisk's chest, silently losing the fight with her grief. Brelisk held her tight, wrapping his green cape around her protectively for good measure.

Cayde-6 crossed his arms and looked away awkwardly to grant them some privacy. After a moment, he questioned Brelisk pointedly, "You do have a ship, right?"

Brelisk shook his head, "Guardians destroyed it as I was found. Called my brothers and sisters I did, after mother came to my aid." The eliskni captain glanced down. Jahara had not moved yet while in his embrace. "House of Bear bring a skiff in two or three days time for us."

Cayde turned his electric blue optics in the general direction that Brelisk and Jahara were traveling. Felwinter's Peak stood somewhere in those mountains beyond the horizon. "Look I'll see if I can drop a word in with Saladin about letting you guys hide out in the abandoned village at the base of the Iron Temple's mountain. Anything you want me to pass on to Big Blue for ya?"

Jahara shook her head, "Just that I'm sorry...for everything."

"Sure. You take care, Jahara, you hear?" Cayde-6 called out, as the pair started their long trek on into the woods. Jahara glanced over her shoulder with a weak nod. "And you." The Exo gestured to Brelisk. "You better watch out for our best gal. Otherwise I'll be introducing you to Ace." He patted the handcannon at his side for good measure.

Cayde stood vigil as the pair departed out of sight. Brelisk's two right arms encircled the female titan tightly as they walked, while Jahara laid her arm across her stomach instinctively.


	2. Dearest Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The last prompt was a tear jerker, so I decided to go with fluff on this one. This takes place roughly 8 years after after Jahara left Zavala and the City. I'll get into more detail on that in another prompt or story. But basically Jahara left not realizing she was pregnant with Zavala's daughter. Fast forward to after Forsaken, Zavala is more withdrawn from everyone after Cayde's death and no one can get past that self-imposed wall of his. Jahara gets called back from her exile and comes back with a surprise for the Commander.

Prompt 3 - Dearest Wish

Vala propped her head up with her hands, while leaning on the window sill. Life in the City was vastly different than her home in the mountians with big brother Brelisk and the other members in House of Bear. For one it was noisier. Often Vala would lay awake under the covers of her bed, when a strange new sound would startle her awake and try to ponder it's cause. Fortunately the smooth deep voice of her Ghost, Jazz, would eventually lull the half-awoken child back to sleep.

Momma said she'd get used to it soon enough. Momma'hara went through the same thing Vala was experiencing when she first came to the city years ago. It's alsowhere she met papa. Vala finally got to meet papa as well, when mama brought the child to the City just three months ago.

The child stared out over the city in the late hours of the night. The Traveler hung silently, watching over it's charges. Papa still hadn't come home yet. He was very important to the City and very busy.

Vala sighed. She wished and wished to the Traveler every night. One day. She just wanted one day to have papa all to herself.

Movement in the next room drew the young child's attention away from the Traveler. Heavy footsteps thudded across the living room with painstaking slowness. Vala crept towards her bedroom door with as much stealth as a 7-year-old could muster and peered through the gap of the open door.

Commander Zavala slouched against the back of the couch, his eyes closed shut . His Ghost, Rosetta, had already transmatted away his armor plating, leaving him with only his red and leather under gear still on. He didn't appear to notice the small icy blue eyes watching him.

Vala slipped away from her bedroom, pausing next to the couch uncertain. Rosetta bobbed in the air with an encouraging gesture, prompting the child to swiftly climb into the Commander's lap. Strong arms wrapped around her, pulling Vala closer to her father's chest.

The awoken man shifted sideways, laying down lengthwise with Vala on his chest. He grunted in surprise, when a heavy weight jumped and settled between his legs. Zavala cracked open an eyelid. Jahara's female pet war beast, Mocha, had made herself at home at the other end of the couch. The Titan Vanguard sighed, resting a warm hand on his daughter's head and caressing her auburn braid.

Vala wrapped her short arms around Zavala's neck, feeling drowsy all of a sudden. She sighed happily. She might not get her wish anytime soon, but she was content with this for now.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jahara allowed herself a smile at the sight of the sleeping pair. Today had been a particular taxing day for Zavala: mediating arguments between faction representatives at a Consensus meeting, pouring over countless scouting reports of strange Hive activity brewing on the moon, overseeing rebuilding efforts still in progress since the Red War, missing food shipments from the Farm, running tactical for strike operations….The list went on.

Quietly, Jahara grabbed a crocheted blanket off a nearby chair and laid it over the two Awoken. The Ace of Spades symbol was visible on the blanket in the dim light provided by the luminated city outside. The Sunbreaker female tucked the blanket around them and kissed each goodnight.

Jahara scratched Mocha on the head and returned to the bedroom she and Zavala shared. Her Ghost, Dipper, hovering over her shoulder. Jazz and Rosetta zoomed in hot pursuit, before the door shut.

Father, daughter, and warbeast slept soundly through the night.


	3. Prompt 21 Oathkeeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory: Guardian Bjorne Kjarr is a titan veteran of Twilight Gap. However, after the loss his fellow hunter and wife, Iva, Bjorne retired from active service. He purchased the tavern situated above the Hunter Den his wife founded and spent decades running his business, while as a reserve member of the City Militia. In the course of time, a young woman sharing his last name stumbled upon his business. The pair look into Kassy's family history and discovered she is a descendant of one of Bjorne's and Iva's children. Distant with her own family, Kassy quickly grows close and starts working for her 'Uncle Bjorne'.

Prompt 21 Oathkeeper

It was late afternoon. The exo warlock, Orkin-9, settled on a bar stool and slouched over the counter. The cranky exo pinched the bridge of his nose as though suffering a headache. He glanced about the empty tavern with a frown. 

“You closed tonight?” He asked the massive titan and the tavern’s owner, Bjorne Kjarr, seated next to him.

“Yes.” Bjorne responded, not looking away from the single sheet of paper in his hand.

“How come?”

Bjorne didn’t answer. Okrin leaned around the titan to the paper in hand.

“Damn, Kas ain’t going to like that.”

Bjorne shook his brown mane of hair, “It was going to be hers, either way.”

“Yea, but not like this.”

*******************

It was several hours later. The sun had long since hidden behind the horizon. The Traveler luminated the city in silence.

Kassy Kjarr entered Iva’s Tavern to start her shift for that night. She shouted in greeting to one of the neighboring business owners, before turning to her attention to the empty tavern in confusion.

“Uncle Bjorne?” Kassy called out, searching for the retired titan that her family’s dynasty had formed from. 

“Back here, Kassy.” Bjorne responded. He lounged back in his seat along the back wall. Piles of receipts, bills, and inventory covered the table. A cup of steaming coffee was held in one hand as the other jotted a few notes onto paper with a pen. Periodically, the titan peered up to the photo frames on the wall. His beloved Iva grinned brightly back at him, showing off her new sniper rifle. Finally, he turned away from his work to greet his ‘niece’, or rather his great-great-great-granddaughter and the very image of his wife, Iva.

“Why are we closed?” Kassy asked, folding up her jacket in her arms.

“Renovations.” Bjorne explained, picking up a small envelope off the table. “It’ll be that way for a few weeks.”

“Oh, okay, I wished you would have said something sooner,” Kassy said, pulling up a chair and sitting in it backwards. “I wouldn’t have minded meeting up with Jadyn tonight before she goes off world.”

Bjorne held out his arm, offering the unmarked envelope to her. “What’s this?”

“An early Dawning gift, “Bjorne replied, nodding at her to open it.

Kassy glanced at the envelope with a curious expression. Noticing a strange bulge, the young woman slid the contents into the palm of her hand. Kassy narrowed her eyes, visibly confused, “Your wedding ring, why?”

Bjorne didn’t answer, instead he nodded towards the letter still within the envelope. Kassy pulled out the paper, staring hard for several seconds.

“Bjorne, this has got to be a joke. Why are you giving me the deed to Iva’s?” Kassy demanded, her voice rising in volume slightly.

“I’m going to Europa, Kassy.”

.

..

…

…..

…….

“N-no, I-I’m not ready yet.” Kassy stood up in a rush, pushing her chair away with a harsh screech.

“I’ve already made the arrangements for the renovations and left instructions with the financial planner-”

“NO! Not that,” Kassy shouted with a strained sob. She held out the deed and ring to him, silently praying to Bjorne that he would take them back. “I’m not ready to lose you. Not when I just found you.”

“I know, Kas,” Bjorne sighed, rising to his feet to comfort his distraught ‘niece’, “but I’m a Titan and I can’t ignore the duty I’ve sworn to uphold. Not when the city needs me again.”

“But I wanted more time with you…”

Bjorne hugged his granddaughter closer, tucking her head under his chin. “Me too, but sometimes a little time is all we have.”


End file.
